


Impressions Aren't Perfect Copies

by StarMaiden777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry needed a safe space, Hogwarts First Year, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Snape drinks tea, doodle oodle loodle loo, happy-sad moment, just a little breather for the both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaiden777/pseuds/StarMaiden777
Summary: Snape isn't happy with the first impression he has of Harry. And with the foreseeable future events, it seems like Harry is going to need all the help he can get, and a cup of tea.





	Impressions Aren't Perfect Copies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story going up on here! Yay! This story was written for Drawing-Cookie on tumblr. Make sure to check them out! They're awesome!
> 
> This one-shot is based on this post:  
> https://drawing-cookie.tumblr.com/post/183932688341

Severus Snape had never so utterly felt at such a loss as he had now. Not when he had first been alienated by his father, nor when he had first made acquaintance with the auspicious redheaded child over the hill. Not even when he had realized that the woman that he loved had left him alone in the world, stolen, leaving life to lose all of its past allure, majesty, and life that it had once held for him. But, he figured this must just be the culmination of events catching up on him...

 

For the first time in ten long years, Severus Snape couldn’t help but to stew in the impassioned frustration and lingering hatred at the reception of the progeny of his despised nemesis and….

 

Severus forbade his mind from following this line of thought.

 

Harry Potter.

 

The name stung like an old, half-forgotten wound on the cusp of an approaching squall. Such a storm that he knew he hadn't the slightest hope to weather with the torrential downpour to come. Not after the meeting that had passed between himself and the Headmaster.

 

Dumbledore held his highest esteem, greatest contempt, and his deepest sorrow of anyone in a long time.

 

Turning his line of thought around yet again Snape returned his attention back to the class of first years he was teaching. Specifically, the child he had been tasked with …. shepherding.

 

(“Damn it Albus. I’m a Potions Master, not a farmhand.” - Yes, he had seen Star Trek, he was a wizard, not some ignoramus. He hadn’t entirely rejected his Muggle roots.)

 

Severus hadn’t seen a boy so small in quite some time. Harry was as scrawny and thin as they came. He didn’t even retain the youthful roundness to his cheeks that the others still had.

 

He knew those signs all too well.

 

…. Of all people… why him?

 

His first lesson with the boy was spent interrogating what the children knew of potions as is -he was thoroughly disappointed that the muggle-born knew more about the subject than those who came from families with old magic- and drilling in the safety and practicality into these meldable minds. All the while watching Potter very closely.

 

He seemed to be able to make fast friends. The Weasley boy he seemed to talk the most with would at least free the boy to have fun and help him grow as a boy and a wizard. And the girl, Granger, even though for the time being she seemed to be more estranged, Severus could tell that she would help stabilize and rationalize the boy. She would aid in curbing the fame from going to the boy’s head …. Providing it hadn't done so already.

The boy himself…. He reminded him of some form of a mixture between Sirius Black and James Potter himself. (Severus cursed the mere thought of those names.) Perhaps he even reminded him of his own self….

 

Harry Potter….

 

Hmm…

 

Severus supposed that it was high time to swallow his own pride.

 

“Very well. Class is dismissed for today. Don’t forget your homework. Potter. See me after school.”

 

Harry only sighed and made his way to his next class.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus sighed, he had dismissed the class of fourth-year students early. They had better not get used to it.

 

Rising from his seat in his private office, Snape made his way to the closet and gathered a few things before making his way back down towards his classroom in the dungeons. Harry would be the only one there for the time. Others did indeed act out in the class but he had taken it out on the house points rather than making them come to detention for the night.

 

…. Potter was late. Perhaps he was still getting used to the maze-like castle.

 

Harry was out of breath upon entering several minutes later.

 

Upon entering the cold room, Harry stiffened and shrunk in on himself.

 

“Sorry I’m late professor. I lost my way and ran into Peeves.”

 

“That will be twelve points from Gryffindor house Potter. Do try to be on time. Excuses will not be tolerated. Now, sit down.”

 

Harry flinched, his first week and he had already lost so many points. But nevertheless, he did as his professor bade.

 

Snape unseated himself and made his way to the back of the room and closed the door. Turning around he pulled a drawstring bag from his cloak and stopped just in front of the boy.

 

Harry stared ahead, he forgot how to breathe for a moment until he met Snape’s eyes. As always, Snape wore his half sneer, though for the moment it seemed more tired than disgusted.

 

“Potter.”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

Taking a resuming breath, Snape dropped the package on the desk in front of Harry before resuming his stride back to his desk, where he sat, pulled out his book, and began writing.

 

“Before you may leave I require that you fill at least two pages in that book. Both front and back if you must.”

 

Hesitantly, Harry pulled the drawstrings loose and removed the book and another small pouch. It was a modest, leather bound, hardcovered book, filled with empty … perforated pages.

 

….a sketchbook?

 

Investigating further Harry emptied the pouch, which was filled with brightly colored pencils. Was he supposed to be cataloguing potions ingredients? Something of the like?

 

“Um… sir?”

 

Without looking up from his writing, Snape replied in his usual droning tone, “Yes, what is it Potter?”

 

“I'm afraid that I don't understand.”

 

“And what is it that you can't seem to grasp Mr. Potter?”

 

“...What exactly is it that I am supposed to fill these pages with… sir?”

 

Snape only took another breath before briefly looking up and replying with, “I don't care what they are filled with, just that it is done before you leave this room.”

 

And with that, Snape returned to his own previous business, leaving Harry with the impression that he would not speak again until Harry had fulfilled his task.

 

Returning his attention to the supplies, Harry smoothed out the page and grabbed a pencil at random. This felt all too much like a dream, had he fallen asleep in Professor Binn’s classroom again? Was this all part of some elaborate prank?

 

“I had quite believed that you were capable of knowing when you could start on your own Potter. Now go on I’m not some glorified babysitter.” Snape muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, _If I were I would have resigned long ago._

 

Harry, now slightly embarrassed and more suspicious than ever, finally moved to put pen to paper. He wasn’t quite so sure what to draw at first, so he settled with scribbles, drawing whatever tickled his fingertips and fancy. But as he became more involved he drew more and bigger things.

 

Harry drew boats, owls, goblins, rats, eagles, lions, snakes, trees, houses, broomsticks, the Hogwarts Express, he even drew Hagrid and his friends. ….He drew what he hoped was a close enough rendition of his parents...though he didn’t know exactly what they looked like so he tried his best.

 

And before he knew it…

 

“That will be enough for tonight Potter.”

 

Harry stopped, having finished a particularly obnoxious doodle of Malfoy, Harry rubbed his eyes. He assumed that it must be around dinner time. Gathering his things Harry walked himself to Snape’s desk and returned the bag that once again contained the book and pouch of pencils. He turned to leave.

 

“Potter.”

 

Turning to face his Potions Professor, Harry looked at Snape expectantly.

 

“Yes professor?”

 

Snape had already removed the book and proceeded to remove the used pages from their spot. Harry tensed again. Was Snape going to rip them apart? Deface them? Mock him in front of his classmates?

 

But his worries were for nothing as Snape simply put the pictures in a folder and returned the book to the drawstring bag, and gave it back to Harry.

 

“You are to keep that with you. Use it whenever you need to, but I expect you to return here at the same time next week. Do not be late. You are dismissed.:

 

And with that Harry ran off to rejoin his friends, who must be on their way to the Grand Hall for dinner.

 

Severus only sighed as he was once again left alone. Dragging his hand down his sallowed face, he took another deep breath, and summoned a cup of tea. Both he and the boy had lost track of time. Thumbing the folder, he let his thoughts drift.

 

Harry had used up four sheets of paper, both back and front. They held the charm that only the drawings of a child would be able to give them. It was interesting to see yet again what was important to a young child, lots of new and shiny things no doubt, friendly faces, wants dreams…. Severus pulled out one page in particular. He had tried not to react too strongly when he had first seen it. But now that he was alone, he wanted to take it in.

 

Lily and James.

 

It wasn't an exact likeness. Of course not….but it was a good drawing of them all the same. It was then that Snape realized that Harry probably had no clue what his parents looked like save for the details that were shared vocally… that’d have to change.

 

Stowing the picture back into the folder, Snape finished his tea and rose from his seat, making his way to his private office just across the hall.

 

It was a rather cozy but spacious room, filled with potions ingredients and papers and instruments of various shape and size. Moving past all of this, into the far end of the room, which was arguably the safest place in the room, and where he kept all of his most important documents and such, Severus stowed the folder away, except for the picture of Harry’s parents, which he hung with esteem on the wall.

And so, the Potions Professor then exited his rooms and magically engaged the lock, ensuring that no one (read the Weasley Twins) would be able to sneak into the rooms and cause havoc while he joined the rest of the school to enjoy dinner before turning in for the night after what was quite the productive day,

 

Severus could only wish that there were many days like this one before this period of peace and stillness yielded to the oncoming hurricane touched down on land.

 

But for the time being, Severus wanted to fully take advantage of the sunshine and fresh air that he finally let himself soak in for the first time in fifteen years.


End file.
